Musings
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: A heavily pregnant Senna and her husband Tonraq have a late night discussion about their unborn daughter, about what she'll be like, and about the possibility that their daughter could become the new Avatar.


So taking a look around the database, I noticed that there was a severe lack of Senraq-centric fics. With that being said, I've decided to contribute to the Senraq fandom by giving one of my two Senraq fics that I've produced thus far, with this being the second of the two.

I mean really, people, how is there not more love for this wonderful pairing? If it weren't for Tonraq and Senna, we wouldn't have our lovely little BA Avatar Korra. Plus, they're just awesome people!

Anyways, I've rambled on long enough. Now behold the first ever Senraq fic on ! Enjoy and please review! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy with a passionate love for this series.

**Musings**

"How's our precious little girl doing tonight, dear?" sweetly asked Senna from her place on the bed as Tonraq placed his water-encased, glowing hands on her bare, bulging stomach. Her head was resting on the large, fluffy pillows and her loose night tunic was pulled up enough to expose her swollen abdomen. Her husband was sitting on a stool next to their bed so that he was level with her stomach.

Letting his energy seep into his wife's skin, Tonraq chuckled as he broadly smiled, being as tender and gentle as possible with his beloved wife. Feeling his chi touch his unborn daughter deep within Senna's womb, he looked up at his wife and happily said, "She's as healthy as ever, sweetheart." Returning his eyes to Senna's enlarged stomach as he moved his hands around, he added, "She'll be a very strong baby when she's born."

"That's so great to hear," gleefully sighed Senna, letting her head sink back into the pillows as she sleepily smiled. She and Tonraq always did this every night before they went to bed: checking up on their unborn daughter to make sure the child's health wasn't at risk. About six months before, they had been told of the child's sex by the village healer, who was specialized in using their chi to determine how the development of the fetus was coming along in terms of both health and biological sex. Tonraq had learned the same skill from the healer so that he would be able to check up on the baby for his wife, seeing as how she would need to preserve her strength over the course of the grueling pregnancy.

While it was always the same result every night, Senna never grew tired of watching her husband smile whenever he checked up on their unborn daughter. The warm, loving smile he wore each and every night as he placed his glowing hands on her bare stomach was enough to melt her heart to her very core. Just the sheer reverence and affection he bore on his strong, chiseled face as he touched her bare stomach, adoring the little life that dwelled within her womb, was enough to make her start tearing up as she tenderly smiled at him.

Tonraq didn't notice the glistening tears in Senna's eyes until after he had sent the water back into the bedside tub. "What's wrong, Senna?" he worriedly asked her as he took hold of one of her hands, securing her fingers in his as he gave her hand a light squeeze. His heart began to ache with unbearable pain when he saw the tears slide down his wife's face. "Why are you crying?"

Sniffling as she delicately wiped away the salty tears with her free hand, Senna shakily said, "I-It's just…I'm so lucky that you're my husband." Smiling so hard that she thought her face would tear in half, she lovingly added, "You're just so gentle, loving, and caring, and I just can't help but fall more in love with you than I already have."

Realizing that his wife's tears weren't those of sadness or pain, but rather of joy and love, Tonraq found himself smiling back at Senna as he squeezed her hand again. "I'm lucky to have married such a compassionate, kind, and tender young woman," he pleasantly replied with a genuine smile. Senna tearfully smiled at his words, showing him how touched she was by his truthfulness. Looking down at Senna's stomach again, he added, "And our little girl is lucky to have such a wonderful woman as her mother."

"Don't count yourself out of this, Tonraq," lightheartedly said Senna, causing her husband to look back up at her. "She'll be lucky to have you as her father."

"You really think so?" hopefully asked Tonraq.

"Of course I think so, you big goof," amorously chuckled Senna, squeezing her husband's hand as the two of them smiled at each other. Looking down at her midsection and placing her free hand on her stomach, she added, "I just can't wait until she's born. There so many questions about our baby that I want answered."

"Like what?" inquired Tonraq, placing his hand on top of his wife's hand, allowing for both of them to touch her stomach.

"Like if she'll look more like me or you," replied Senna, looking over at her husband with an energetic smile. "Or if she'll be a Waterbender like us or a nonbender, or if…" Senna trailed off, glancing back at her stomach with a somewhat hesitant expression.

"If what, honey?" asked Tonraq, wondering what could have stopped Senna from speaking her mind.

Glancing back at Tonraq, Senna softly said, "Or if she'll be the new Avatar." Tonraq's eyes widened slightly out of surprise, but soon a morose expression crossed his face as he looked down at Senna's stomach again. "It's only been two days since the death of Avatar Aang," whispered Senna, knowing that the hurt on her husband's face was caused by his deep-rooted admiration and respect for the late Avatar. "The next nation in the Avatar Cycle is Water, which means the new Avatar will be born into either the Northern or Southern Water Tribe."

"That is true," quietly agreed Tonraq with a small nod of his head, closing his eyes to keep his grief for the past Avatar from rising up again. Empathy and concern washed over Senna's face as she worriedly stared at her husband, squeezing his hand in a gesture of comfort. Opening his eyes, Tonraq managed a bittersweet smile as he looked up at Senna. "But wouldn't that be something if our little girl turned out to be the new Avatar?"

Smiling with relief at the return of her husband's charming smile, Senna amiably said, "It certainly would be." Jovially chuckling, she added, "Can you imagine how our parents would react if they found out their granddaughter was the new Avatar?"

Tonraq boisterously laughed at Senna's comment, his booming merriment resonating throughout their small house. Settling out of his mirth, Tonraq jokingly said, "I'm pretty sure my old man would pass out from the shock of news like that."

"And my mother would probably faint as soon as you said the word 'Avatar'," commented Senna with a witty smile, Tonraq letting another jolly chuckle escape from his mouth. Senna's delicate, glossy cyan eyes seemed to glaze over with sadness at that moment, her smile falling along with her gaze. She laid her eyes on her swollen stomach again, forever reminded of the special burden she carried.

Tonraq noticed the sudden quietness that had befallen his wife, sporting a troubled frown as he stopped chuckling to look up at Senna. "Is something wrong, Senna?"

"Sort of," admitted Senna with a glum shrug of her shoulders. "It's just…if our daughter _is_ the new Avatar, that would mean that in order for her be born, Avatar Aang had to die." Her eyes flooding themselves with guilty tears, Senna scrunched her eyes closed as she painfully said, "For our daughter to live, a wife had to lose her husband, three children had to lose their father, and countless grandchildren had to lose their grandfather."

"Senna", soothingly comforted Tonraq, "Avatar Aang knew his time in this world was short. He died with his family by his bedside, and he had no regrets when he passed on into the Spirit World." Seeing Senna's lips begin to tremble as she opened her leaking eyes and looked over at him with a mournful frown, he smiled and added, "There's no need for you to feel sad, my love. Avatar Aang died with a peaceful smile on his face, knowing that the next Avatar will be a worthy successor to him, and I'm sure the family he left behind will be proud of the new Avatar when they come along."

"But what if our daughter is the Avatar?" questioned Senna in a cracked voice, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Then we'll have even more reason to be proud of her," cheerfully replied Tonraq. "It would be an immense honor for our daughter to be the reincarnation of such a wise, powerful, loving, and just man." Removing his hand from Senna's stomach, he moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm as he warmly said, "And to have Avatar Aang's family be proud of our daughter for continuing his legacy…it would mean more to us than we could ever hope to imagine."

Senna managed a tearful smile as she closed her eyes, nuzzling into Tonraq's strong hand as she gratefully hummed. Tonraq's lips grew a little wider in their curvature as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, an affectionate gesture that he knew she appreciated. Husband and wife were quiet for a long while, simply letting their love for both each other and their unborn daughter grow. Finally, Senna shakily sighed as she opened her eyes, wiping away her tears as she murmured, "I think we should love our daughter for what she is and not what we want her to be." Wiping away the last droplet, she added, "If she's the new Avatar, then so be it, but even if she's not, I will still love her with all of my heart."

"The same goes for me," assured Tonraq with a promising smile. Letting go of his wife's face, he put both hands on Senna's stomach, pressing his ear to her navel as he lovingly whispered, "How does that sound to you, sweetie? Would you like it if Mommy and I love you even if you aren't the Avatar?" He let out a startled gasp as he felt the baby kick at Senna's stomach, making the expectant mother grunt slightly as Tonraq chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he decided as Senna chuckled, placing her hand on top of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Anything else you want to say to our daughter before you go to sleep, dear?" asked Senna with a teasing smirk, knowing how much he loved to talk to their baby before he went to bed.

"But of course," answered Tonraq with a sly wink, making his wife giggle as he proceeded to talk to his daughter. "When you're old enough, Daddy's going to take you Penguin sledding, and we're going to have so much fun when that happens. When I tuck you in at night, I'll always tell you how much I love you. I'll always make you laugh and giggle with the silly things that I do, because you're my little baby girl and all I want is for you to be happy."

Senna couldn't help but affectionately smile at Tonraq as he excitedly talked to their unborn daughter with unrestrained enthusiasm. Whatever fate the Spirits had decided for their daughter, she would always be there by Tonraq's side as they watched their daughter grow up. However, somewhere deep inside of her heart and soul, she knew that their daughter would be incredibly special. Even if she wasn't sure in what way their daughter was going to be special, she eagerly looked forward to seeing just how special their daughter would become.


End file.
